2014
Television & Movies * Muppets Most Wanted, March 21 * Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge, March 25 * I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story, April 27 * Sesame Street season 45, September 15 * The Furchester, fall International Television & Movies * Muppets Most Wanted is released in Argentina, March 20 * Muppets Most Wanted is released in Philippines, March 21 * Muppets Most Wanted is released in the UK, March 28 * Muppets Most Wanted is released in Australia and New Zealand, April 3 * Muppets Most Wanted is released in the Netherlands, April 16, 2014 * Muppets Most Wanted is released in Singapore, April 24 * Muppets Most Wanted is released in Germany, May 1 * Muppets Most Wanted is released in France, May 7 Commercials * Lipton, with Kermit, Miss Piggy, Animal and Baby Animal * Toyota, with the Electric Mayhem, Rowlf, Kermit and featuring Terry Crews * Wonderful Pistachios, with Miss Piggy Appearances * Miss Piggy, Tina Fey and Kermit the Frog on Extra, January 8 * Matt Vogel and Marty Robinson on CBS This Morning, January 13 * Kermit, Terry Crews, Floyd and Zoot on Access Hollywood, January 21 * Kermit on Good Morning America, January 28 * The Muppets on The Puppy Bowl, February 2 * Kermit on Live with Kelly & Michael, February 3 * Miss Piggy on QVC's Red Carpet Style - Live from L.A., February 28 * Miss Piggy on E! Countdown to the Red Carpet, March 2 * Miss Piggy on E! News, March 3 * Gonzo on Jimmy Kimmel Live, March 3 * Tina Fey on The Tonight Show, March 3 * Kermit, Miss Piggy and Constantine on The Bachelor, March 3 * Miss Piggy on Entertainment Tonight, March 3 or 4 * Kermit on ¡Despierta América!, March 4 * Sam the Eagle on Jimmy Kimmel Live, March 4 * Ricky Gervais on Jimmy Kimmel Live, March 5 * Ty Burrell on Live! with Kelly & Michael, March 6 * Animal and Fozzie Bear on The Arsenio Hall Show, March 6 * Ricky Gervais on Conan, March 11 * Ricky Gervais on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, March 12 * Ty Burrell, Tina Fey, Miss Piggy on POPSUGAR Now, March 13 * Miss Piggy on Live! with Kelly & Michael, March 14 * Cookie Monster on Hello Ross, March 14 * The Muppets on QVC, March 16 * Kermit on The Tonight Show, March 17 * The Swedish Chef on The Chew, March 18 * Kermit, Miss Piggy on Today, March 19 * Miss Piggy on The Wendy Williams Show, March 20 * The Muppets in Club Penguin, March 20 - April 1 * Abby Cadabby on NBC Chicago Morning, April 1 * Telly Monster on #5Facts, April 3 * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie and Animal on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 Live appearances * Telly Monster (Marty Robinson), Grundgetta (Pam Arciero), and Rosita (Carmen Osbahr) at the Silvermine School of Art, March 30 * Cookie Monster at PBS Annual Meeting in San Francisco, SF Giants game and Off the Grid gathering in Daly City, May 13 Cookie Monster at PBS Annual Meeting in San Francisco (2014-05-13) MLB - Cookie Monster chats in the Bay Area (2014-05-13) recode.net - Sesame Street Muppets Swing Through Bay Area (2014-05-14) * Caroll Spinney and Oscar the Grouch at L.A. Film Festival (Grand Performances Q&A), June 14 International live appearances * Cookie Monster on Australia's Studio 10, March 18 Studio 10 - Cookie Monster From Sesame Street Gets Counseling (2014-03-18) * Caroll Spinney, at TIFF Kids, April 14 * Big Bird, at TIFF Kids, TBD * Caroll Spinney, CBC News, April 28 CBC News - Caroll Spinney, voice of Big Bird and Oscar, takes the spotlight (2014-04-28) * Caroll Spinney and Oscar the Grouch, Q with Jian Ghomeshi, April 29 Books *''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia, February 7 Comic Books * ''The StoryTeller: Witches, September 17 * Fraggle Rock: Journey to the Everspring, October 8 Storybooks *''The Muppets: Kermit's Double Trouble, February 11 *The Muppets... Again!: The Official Tour Book, February 11 Home Video *Be a Good Sport, January 21 *Elmo and Friends. February *Elmo's World: All About Animals, March 4 *Alphabet Songs, May 6 *Monster Manners, June 10 *Learning Rocks, June 22 *Muppets Most Wanted, August 12 *M is for Mystery. September 2 *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' Blu-ray, October 7 International Home Video *Fragglerne DVD vol. 1-3, July 3 *Fragglene DVD vol. 1-3, August 6 *Fragglit DVD vol. 1-3, August 8 *Fragglene DVD vol. 4-6, September 3 *Fragglit DVD vol. 4-6, September 13 People *John Henson dies, February 14 *Oswald Morris dies, March 17 Muppet Character Debuts * Muppets Most Wanted: Constantine * Galli Galli Sim Sim: Raya Events *''40 Jahre Sesamstrasse'' anniversary exhibition **Altonaer Museum (Hamburg, Germany), May 15, 2013 - March 16, 2014 (as Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 40.! Ein Ausflug in die Welt der Sesamstraße) Exhibits *The Art of Sesame Street at Port Discovery Children's Museum, February 22 to September 1 *Epcot International Flower and Garden Festival, March 5 to May 18 * "Somebody Come and Play:" 45 Years of Learning with Sesame Street at New York Public Library for the Performing Arts, September 18, 2014 to January 31, 2015 Sources 2014 2014